


Пятый модуль

by Mozilla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: Пидж сделала андроида.





	Пятый модуль

Итак, долгая работа завершена. Теперь первый тестовый запуск. Пидж критически осмотрела то, что у нее получилось. На первый взгляд это напоминало обычный манекен. И если он не заработает, как она задумала, только и останется что задвинуть в угол, напялив какую-нибудь одежду.

Давно она так не волновалась.

— Загрузка. Модуль первый — Ханк, — Пидж порадовалась, что ее голос не дрогнул. 

Фигура перед ней начала изменяться: раздалась вширь, лицо оплыло, линии обрели четкость, и уже через несколько секунд черты стали узнаваемы. Последними проявились цвета — темные волосы, желтая футболка, зеленый жилет. А через минуту перед ней стоял Ханк. Лицо у него было несколько отрешенное, он медленно и размеренно моргал через равные промежутки времени. Потом послышался легкий щелчок, и Ханк встряхнулся — в глазах появилось осмысленное выражение.

— Пидж? — спросил он и огляделся.

— Ура! Получилось! — Пидж вскинула руки и засмеялась. — А ты не верил!

— Во что я не верил? — Ханк неуверенно улыбнулся.

— Что я смогу сделать полноценного андроида с загрузкой личности и сменой модулей, — выпалила она на одном дыхании.

— Ого, — Ханк подался вперед. — А где?.. Да ладно, — кажется, до него начало доходить, и он уставился на свои руки, повертел ими, потом сделал несколько шагов по комнате.

— Ну как? — Пидж было очень важно, чтобы Ханк оценил ее успехи.

— Хм. Сервомотор в правой ноге подтормаживает, — сообщил тот и подпрыгнул. — И амортизаторы не очень. Надо проверить соединительные узлы. И наверняка личностные модули будут сбоить, мы же это уже проверяли.

— Глупости, — отмахнулась Пидж. — Они прошли регрессионное тестирование, я прогоняла несколько тысяч раз.

— Нет, пока идет период подгонки, все равно будут ошибки, — упрямо повторил Ханк. — Дай посмотреть схему.

— Зануда, — фыркнула Пидж и кинула ему документы.

Он ловко поймал их, отметил хорошую реакцию мускульных имитаторов и погрузился в чтение. 

Пидж нетерпеливо ходила по комнате, заглядывая ему через плечо и вставляя комментарии. Они спорили до хрипоты, вырывая схемы друг у друга из рук. В конце концов Ханк завалился на кровать и раскинул руки.

— Есть хочу, — пожаловался он. — Такие фантомные желания очень отвлекают. Я все равно считаю, что надолго андроида не хватит. Но ты молодец, это потрясающе, — он поднял руку и сжал кулак. — А представляешь, — он засмеялся, — что бы с таким андроидом смог сделать Лэнс?

— Нет, — простонала Пидж, закрывая глаза ладонью. — Даже думать об этом не хочу. Но, кстати, это идея. Надо продолжить проверку. Пока, Ханк.

— Увидимся, — он махнул рукой. — И придумай что-нибудь насчет еды.

— Это вряд ли, — хмыкнула Пидж. — Загрузка. Модуль второй — Лэнс.

Тело на кровати замерло и снова начало изменяться. Цвета одежды поплыли, руки вытянулись, фигура стала тоньше. В этот раз преобразование заняло еще меньше времени. Буквально через несколько секунд Лэнс подскочил на кровати и завертел головой.

— А? — он уставился на Пидж совершенно круглыми глазами.

— Неплохо получился, — решила Пидж, осмотрев его.

— Что значит, неплохо? — Лэнс обиженно вздернул подбородок. — Да я офигенно получился. Погоди, в каком смысле получился?

— Ты знаешь, что такое андроид? — Да, ему все объяснить будет намного сложнее.

— Конечно, — тут же закивал он. — Человекоподобный робот, обладает сознанием и небольшой свободой воли.

— Или не получился? — с сомнением протянула Пидж. Что-то слишком умный.

— Я столько аниме пересмотрел с ними, — Лэнс вздохнул, мечтательно закатывая глаза. — Прекрасные девушки-андроиды в платьях горничных или костюмах медсестры… 

— И как я не догадалась? — пробормотала Пидж, успокаиваясь.

— А ты это к чему?

— Я сделала андроида с загрузкой личности и сменой модулей, сейчас тестовое включение для проверки… — Пидж запнулась. Лэнс уже явно потерял интерес и не слушал ее. Он вскочил с кровати и прошелся по каюте, везде засовывая свой нос.

— О, а я все думал, куда ее дел, — он вытащил с нижней полки коробку с игрой, которую они вместе покупали, и стер с нее пыль. 

— Мог бы и послушать, — раздраженно отозвалась Пидж.

— Я все равно ничего не понял, — пожал тот плечами. — Пойду к себе, поиграю.

— Стоп, — Пидж дернула его за рукав. — Андроид. Ты андроид.

— Очень смешно, — фыркнул Лэнс и пошел к двери.

— Ну, сам напросился. Высший приоритет. Стоп, — Лэнс замер, уже взявшись за ручку. — Поворот на сто восемьдесят градусов, — Лэнс медленно повернулся. — Отмена. Теперь убедился?

— Охренеть, — выдал тот. — Слушай, а зачем тебе андроид с моей внешностью? Я, конечно, красавчик, но должен предупредить, если ты в меня влюбилась…

— Ой, замолчи, — Пидж рассмеялась. — Я же говорю, смена модулей. Тут не только твоя внешность.

— Да? — Лэнс на секунду задумался. — Слушай, а Аллура есть? А ты можешь оставить мое сознание и ее внешность, ну ты понимаешь?

— Нет, — отрезала Пидж. — Лэнс, просто нет.

— Так не интересно, — вздохнул он. — Ладно, к себе мне нельзя, потому что там, как я понимаю, я. Это слишком сложно для меня, — пожаловался он. — В общем, тогда тут давай сыграем. Я что-то соскучился.

— Да, — Пидж отвернулась. — Я тоже.

Лэнс проиграл ей три раунда подряд и каждый раз вопил, что это просто она пользуется своей властью и наверняка приказывает ему ошибаться.

Пидж хохотала после каждой претензии и советовала выпрямить руки.

— Блин, — Лэнс отбросил джойстик. — Нечестно. 

— Слабак, — не удержалась Пидж, довольно улыбаясь. — Сдаешься?

— Да я!..

Его перебил стук в дверь.

— Пидж, — раздался голос Аллуры, — ты спустишься сегодня?

— Нет, я занята.

— О, Аллура, — Лэнс вскочил и пригладил волосы. — Я хочу поздороваться!

— Стой, нельзя, — зашипела Пидж.

— Да ладно, я быстро, она и не заметит разницы между мной и мной.

— Пидж, ты не одна? — в голосе Аллуры послышалось удивление.

— Одна, — громко отозвалась Пидж. — Загрузка! 

Лэнс замер.

— Я одна, и я занята, — повторила Пидж, напряженно вслушиваясь в тишину за дверью. 

— Ладно, — наконец ответила Аллура.

Пидж выждала еще какое-то время, чтобы убедиться — Аллура действительно ушла.

— Чуть не попалась, — вздохнула она. — Лэнс, ты придурок!

Ответить тот не мог. Он так и стоял, замерев в нелепой позе.

— Ладно, раз так, модуль три — Кит.

Фигура Лэнса вздрогнула и поплыла, меняясь. Кожа побледнела, рост слегка уменьшился, куртка стала короче, пошла рябью, меняя цвет на красный. И вот перед Пидж появился Кит. Он моргнул и настороженно огляделся, тут же перетекая в боевую стойку.

— Эй, эй, спокойней, — Пидж не была уверена, что успеет остановить Кита, если тот решит напасть, даже используя высший приоритет.

— Пидж? — Кит сфокусировал взгляд на ней и слегка расслабился, снимая ладонь с рукояти клинка.

— Ага.

— Почему я у тебя в комнате? — он слегка нахмурился. — Мы вроде не договаривались. Или я забыл?

— Нет, не договаривались, но какая разница? — Пидж шагнула к нему и обняла за шею.

— Это странно, — она чувствовала, что он все еще напряжен.

— Я потом все объясню, — пообещала она и поцеловала его. На какую-то долгую секунду ей показалось, что он не ответит, что именно на нем произошел сбой, как предупреждал Ханк. И нет, она никогда не станет приказывать ему. Но Кит все-таки ответил и тоже сжал ее в объятьях. 

— Обязательно объяснишь, — настойчиво сказал он, отрываясь от нее на короткое мгновение. А потом подхватил на руки и понес на кровать. Пидж каждый раз таяла, когда он так делал.

Никогда и ни с кем Пидж не было так хорошо, как с Китом, хотя она успела попробовать достаточно много. Кажется он угадывал любые ее желания еще до того, как она сама их осознавала. Пидж не могла сказать, что любит его, это слишком, но то, что у них полная совместимость в постели — это она знала точно.

Она выбросила из головы абсолютно все мысли, сейчас было важно только отвечать на поцелуи, подставляться под жаркие губы и выгибаться навстречу, прижимаясь все ближе. 

— Как хорошо, — она вытянулась на постели. Голова была пустой и звонкой, а все тело приятно ныло.

— Ты обещала объяснить, — напомнил Кит, заправляя волосы ей за ухо. Он легко улыбался и выглядел очень спокойным. 

— Хорошо, — она вздохнула, возвращаясь в реальность. — Подожди меня.

Пидж сходила в душ, раздумывая, стоит ли что-то говорить или просто переключить на следующий модуль. Но не сказать ничего Киту, пусть и не совсем настоящему, она не могла.

— Ты андроид, — без предисловий объявила она, садясь на кровать рядом с ним.

— Кто? — он нахмурился.

— Робот с личностью Кита, — пояснила она. Ей почему-то было неловко, и она смотрела в пол. 

— Это не шутка? — потрясенно уточнил Кит через минуту.

— Нет, — она помотала головой. — Я тебя сделала.

— Тогда зачем? — в его голосе слышалось раздражение.

— Это тестовый прогон, — тихо ответила Пидж.

— Тестовый… прогон? 

Он встал с кровати и надел куртку, как будто закрываясь от нее.

— Выключай, — резко сказал он.

— Но…

— Мне это не нравится. И другому мне тоже не понравится, — предупредил он. — Никогда больше так не делай.

Пидж смотрела на него. На то, как он хмурит брови, нетерпеливо переступает с ноги на ногу и отводит взгляд. Стало ужасно тоскливо. 

— Загрузка, — сказала она, пока не успела передумать. Еще раз оглядела застывшую фигуру Кита и продолжила: — Модуль четыре — Широ.

В этот раз голос все-таки дрогнул.

Фигура опять начала меняться, но радость Пидж от того, что у нее все получилось, уже прошла. Наверное, Кит был прав, это все неправильно. Но что ей оставалось делать?

— Пидж, — она не заметила, как Широ подошел, и вздрогнула, когда он положил ладонь ей на голову.

— Это ты виноват! — вырвалось у нее. Она вскочила на ноги и ударила Широ кулаком в грудь. — Ты! И Ханк! И Лэнс! И Кит! Вы все виноваты! Что мне еще делать?!

Широ молчал и спокойно сносил удары. Он действительно выглядел виноватым, хотя вряд ли понимал, в чем дело.

— Зачем ты меня отослал? Там не было никаких данных! Ты соврал мне! — Пидж всхлипнула, с ужасом чувствуя, как по щекам текут слезы. 

Широ вздохнул и притянул ее к себе, снова погладив по голове. И она разрыдалась, не в силах больше сдерживаться.

— Что случилось? — спросил Широ, когда она немного успокоилась.

— Ты андроид, — бесцветным голосом сказала Пидж, отстраняясь и садясь на кровать. Все шло не так, как она представляла. — Вы меня бросили. Все вы. Зачем вы так глупо погибли? Зачем ты отослал меня? Мы могли бы собрать Вольтрон и тогда обязательно победили бы!

— Значит, так было нужно, — казалось, Широ совершенно не удивился тому, что он робот. — Вольтрон не всесилен. Я не знаю, что случилось, но уверен — мы все хотели, чтобы ты осталась жива. И я рад, что у нас получилось.

Пидж вскинула голову — Широ и правда улыбался.

— Отключение! — крикнула она со злостью. — Завершить процесс.

Знакомые черты растаяли, перед ней снова стоял безжизненный манекен. Почти такой же, как она сама. Три года после того, как остальные погибли, Пидж проводила все свое время, собирая андроида. Она хотела высказать им все, что думает. Сочиняла обвинительные речи, думала, что заставит каждого их них извиниться. 

И только сейчас поняла, что все бесполезно. Полное опустошение и никаких сил. Никого из них не вернуть. 

Ханк не стал бы в ней сомневаться, он порадовался бы за ее успех. Лэнс не проиграл бы ей так глупо в своей любимой игре. Кит потребовал бы объяснений сразу и никогда не позволил так собой воспользоваться. Широ смог бы ее утешить, а не сказал пару общих фраз. 

Это были не они.

Пидж казалось, что и от нее уже ничего не осталось. Она как пятый модуль — может говорить и действовать только по заданной программе. Вся разница, что себе ее она написала по собственной воле. 

Надо спуститься вниз. Аллура волнуется. И Мэтт наверняка тоже.

Она убрала выключенного андроида в шкаф и пообещала себе никогда больше его не включать.

И нарушила обещание уже через два дня.


End file.
